Boy Grows Up
by Whitewings
Summary: This is a Shawn and Topanga story for now. You don't like don't read. Please R&R okays thanks!!!
1. The Club

This is a Shawn and Topanga story if you don't like it don't read it. It will probably be a short story okay. Maybe five chapters at the most kays. Well here goes oh and by the way I will try not to be to mean to Cory and Angela isn't the story. Also Cory and Topanga aren't married.  
  
***........*** - thinking  
  
Cory - 21  
Topanga - 21  
Shawn - 22  
Eric - 27  
Jack - 27  
  
Ages are probably not correct.  
  
  
  
The whole gang ( not Angela she isn't in the story ) was hanging down at a local club. Topanga was trying to get Cory to dance with her. Come on Cory she said lets go dance have some fun. Cory relplied but I don't know how to dance. She kept asking he refused. Finally she gave up how about you Shawn care to dance ?   
Shawn looked up at her sure why not he said. He took her hand and they got up and left. Eric said hey Cor are you sure sending Shawn and Topanga out there was a good idea. Cory got a stupid look on his face why wouldn't it? Jack sighed he has no idea he thought. Cory shook his head and laughed come on you guys they are just friends.   
Meanwhile Shawn had is arms around Topangas waist and they were dancing very close to each other. Topanga put her arms around Shawn's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Shawn felt like pulling back thinking of Cory but he didn't. They just kept dancing. Topanga could feel Shawn's body so close to her's and she started thinking what if...then stopped. No she thought I am with Cory we will get married but in the back of her mind she wasn't sure. Shawn broke her train of thought by asking her if she wanted a drink cause he was going to get one due to the reason he was tired. She finally releized she was pretty tired. She went and sat down next to Cory. Have fun Cory asked and touched her hand. She smiled at him and replied sure did wish it was you though *** or am I glad it was Shawn***.   
Shawn came over and handed Topanga there hands brushed and they both felt electricity. Erica and Jack shot each other knowing looks. They had a good idea of the feelings going between Shawn and Topanga. Even Topanga and Shawn didn't know yet what was going on between them. At least they weren't completey sure what was going on. They were all sitting down and just watching everyone dance. Shawn and Topanga kept ordering drinks because of the weird feelings they were having. Soon they were pretty drunk and found themselves once agian out on the dance floor. Topanga was grinding against Shawn. He felt strange but just kept on dancing. A slow dance soon came on and they wrapped their arms around each other and started dancing. Shawn and Topanga leaned slightly away from each other they were not in view of their friends at the moment.  
As they leaned away they looked into each others eyes. Shawn leaned foward and so did Topanga. Their lips touched and his tounge ran across her lips asking for entry. The kiss went deeper until they were both out of breath still had not realised what they had done. They just kept dancing a slow dance Topanga resting her head on his shoulder.   
Somewhere inside she knew what had happened and she felt guilty. But at the time she just wanted to savour the moment. Shawn also felt guilty but it was deep inside but it was there he too just wanted to hold her for now. They danced for another ten minutes then went back to sit down. Cory looked at them as they sat down. Have a nice time he asked. They both thought you have no idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay that was kinda short I know I will try to make them longer. If I get some good ideas I will try to make this a longer story. I am thinking about putting a lemon in here it just depends. So well R&R okays. 


	2. Cory Takes A Trip

Okay peeps here is the second chapter of my story. Last time we saw Shawn and Topanga being a little bad. They feel a little guilty but still have got feelings for each other. Eric and Jack have an idea of what is going on but aren't sure yet. Cory is can't see or doesn't want to see what is going on.   
  
Cory - dorm shares with Shawn  
Topanga & Rachel - apartment  
Eric & Jack - apartment  
  
After about midnight they all left for their separate homes. Topanga got home as she closed the door Rachel came in. So how was the club she asked reaching for a kleenex. It was okay she replied to bad you couldn't come. Yea Rachel said but I have this stupid cold. Topanga laughed so what did you do why I was gone. Oh nothing much sat around watched movies. Topanga went in to make some tea, you want any she asked Rachel. Sure Rachel said thanks.   
So anything interesting happen at the club. Topanga looked up sharply. What makes you think she asked? Rachel leaned forward so something did happen she said.   
Well not too big I mean it wasn't a huge thing. Well is was kinda big but then again. Rachel said hey girl hold up just spill what happened? Well Topanga said Cory wouldn't dance with me. So I asked Shawn so what about you. He said sure no problem so we danced.  
Then we had a drink. Rachel looked at her expression. Okay she sighed a couple of drinks. So then we got a little drunk. We went back out on the dance floor. Then we danced some more. Then well.......it is a little fuzzy but I uh think that well Ithinkthatwemighthavekissed. You what screamed Rachel how could you might have kissed. What about Cory she asked. I thought that you and him had your future set in stone. I mean haven't you guys been together for like ever.  
I know I know Topanga shouted but well it just happened. I mean I didn't even think about it it was so natural. Rachel sighed and shook her head so does Cory know she asked. Topanga shook her head and looked downcast. So Rachel asked when do you plan on telling him. Topanga answered well I actually wasn't planning on telling him.   
Rachel said what the heck do you mean you haven't and aren't "planning" on telling him. How could you do this to him I thought you loved him. I mean Rachel yelled he trust you and loves you how could you do this.  
Topanga screamed at her stop okay I get it I know it was wrong and everything. Topanga calmed down and said look I'm sorry but this is kinda pressuring. I mean I felt so good about it like I don't know. Well you have it pretty bad Rachel proclaimed. Yea I know but I am going to bed I'm gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.   
~~~~~~At Shawn's Apartment  
  
What was I thinking Shawn wondered. Kissing my best friends girlfriend. I mean they are already practically married. She is a pretty good kisser though I mean wow. It felt really great and I wish... Cory came in hey Shawn whats up he said. Shawn said oh nothing really. I just kissed your girlfriend no biggie he thought.  
Oh nothing much just uh...getting a drink of water for I hit the bed. Oh Cory said okay so fun time tonight huh. I wish I had danced with Topagana though but thanks for filling in for me. Shawn smiled a little hey no prob. right. Yea Cory said that is why I want you to watch over Topanga while I am gone for 2 weeks.   
Shawn looked at him what do you mean you are leaving for two weeks what are you talking about, where are you going? Slow down Shawn I am going on a family vacation and we are going to Europe for two weeks. I just want you to keep an eye on Topanga for me. Shawn thought yea I hope it's nothing more then that or do I.  
So whadda ya say Shawn huh is that okay. Sure Shawn said but what does Topanga have to say about all this. Well Cory scratched the back of his head. She doesn't know jusy yet. But she will I'll call here tomorrow and tell her. I will be leaving in a week and be back in a bout two.   
Shawn was thought well this could be good or bad probably bad but hey I guess we will see.  
  
  
Okay people that was a little bit longer. I will try to keep going but I need you to Review since you have read please Review tell me what you think okay. Well I better go I will write more soon you hope? Eric and Jack weren't in this chapter if you want one of them to be in this with Rachel you have to Review or e-mail me at kittymoon06@aol.com. If not then neither of them will be with her. 


End file.
